


'87

by shinymogwai



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, The Bite of '87, implied forced frontal lobe lobotomy courtesy of Foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymogwai/pseuds/shinymogwai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five children were murdered on the grounds of Freddy Fazbear's. Their ghosts still linger, and they're not about to let any more children suffer their fate.</p>
<p>But they are still children, and sometimes, there are misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'87

I do not like it here.

I want to leave.

I want my mommy and my daddy to find me, to get me out, to take me home.

I want my mommy and my daddy, but they didn’t come when I screamed for them. I ran and ran, but they didn’t find me.

He did.

He put me here.

He put us here. He made us cold and sharp and full of hurt.

I want to hurt him back.

We want to hurt him back.

Everyone is smiling.

Everyone is laughing.

I want to smile again. I want to laugh again.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_

One of them isn’t smiling. One of them isn’t laughing.

_“No! I don’t wanna go!”_

I did not want to go.

_“Come on, Sarah, it’s time to leave!”_

I tried to run.

_“No! I wanna stay with Foxy!”_

I told him no.

_“Come on!”_

I want to go home.

But I can’t.

_“No! Let me go!”_

But there is something I can do.

_“Daddy, no, put me down!”_

There is one good thing, about being sharp and cold and full of hurt.

“ _What the--_ ”

I can hurt him back.

**Author's Note:**

> CRUNCH.
> 
> This is based off the theory that the ghosts are possessed by the five murdered children, and the theory that the ghosts don't take kindly to grown men trying to take children away. No one ever said ghost logic was perfect.


End file.
